The Gang
by prxmroses
Summary: BTS' Fic. A collab of yellow-ssi and prxmroses. Ini hanya kisah mengenai Kim Namjoon bersama kawan-kawannya–bersama menjajah dunia kriminalitas yang mengalir di darah mereka. Proudly presented with NamJin, VKook, and YoonMin. Namjoon/Seokjin. Taehyung/Jungkook. Yoongi/Jimin. AU!Mafia.


**The Gang** (c) **prxmroses** & **yellow-ssi**  
Bangtan Sonyeondan's Fic with AU!Mafia ; Criminal – Action – Mature Content

.

 _We don't take any profit from the characters_

Enjoy and Happy Reading!

* * *

Kehidupan di dalam interniran tak menarik sama sekali. Orang dengan degradasi mental pun tahu. Spesialnya, _mengerti_. Apa yang dapat dinikmati dari dalam kerangkeng yang mengurung kehidupan. Yang membatasi ujung jemari dengan dunia luar yang luas. Tak ada, jelas saja. Maka satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukan hanya terduduk manis di balik jeruji hotel prodeo, menunggu jam makan datang hingga manusia berseragam hitam melangkah memberi sepiring nasi dengan senyum arogan. Seakan meremehkan mereka yang hanya dapat terdiam, terkurung dengan pikiran abstraktis yang menerawang. Tak memberikan sedikitnya secuil historikal pada sel penjara yang telah mengurungnya.

Namjoon muak. Jiwanya terlalu arogan, melebihi kearoganan para polisi brengsek yang memandangnya dengan rendah. Diperlakukan seperti budak–sekali tak menurut maka todongan pistol ia dapatkan. Kedua tangannya terikat dalam posisi terborgol, terkunci, lalu ia hanya bisa diam tak melakukan apapun. Ia hampir mati, separuh jiwanya melayang dinamis. Tak memiliki harapan untuk kembali menjalani hidup. _Bodoh_ , menghabiskan waktu dibalik dinding besi. Ia butuh kebebasan, ia butuh tempat untuk berkarya. Kembali mengukir seni dengan tawanya, kembali melukis dengan percikan darah. Kembali terjun dan berenang di dalam dunia kriminalitas yang telah mendarah daging di tubuhnya.

"Hey bung, apa kau pernah berpikir jika hidup di bui ratusan kali lebih menyenangkan?"

Teman satu selnya mulai berbicara. Ia memandang Namjoon dengan konyol, namun hanya dibalas dengan sebelah alis kanan Namjoon yang terangkat skeptikal. Namjoon tidak pernah menyukai orang yang berucap ringan jika kehidupan di penjara terasa menenangkan. Tak lagi dikejar polisi, tak lagi terluka, makan dan minum dengan gratis, mendapatkan banyak teman. _Idiot_ , mereka hanyalah orang-orang idiot yang terjerembab dalam dunia yang gelap. Mereka _bukanlah_ Namjoon yang menikmati dunianya yang kejam. Mereka bukan Kim Namjoon yang tersenyum dan tertawa begitu mendapati dirinya berlari menghindari kejaran polisi. Mereka bukan Namjoon yang merasa puas begitu satu kakinya tumbang karena peluru perak yang tertanam disana. _Dan mereka_ , bukanlah Kim Namjoon yang dipenjara dengan segumpal rasa dendam yang terus mengembang.

Maka jelas, itu menjadi alasan mengapa kini Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri dengan linglung. Kakinya gemetar, tremor, tak dapat tenang. Terlalu lama berdiam di dalam jeruji hingga kini, untuk berdiripun ia tak memiliki tenaga. Keringat sebesar butiran jagung mengalir di pelipisnya. Tangannya dikepal dengan sarkas. Dan tepat pada milisekon selanjutnya Namjoon telah melayangkan bogemnya pada temannya.

Dan tepat seperti dugaan; ia mendapat panggilan karena dianggap bermasalah.

Bukan masalah bagi Namjoon–sama sekali bukan. Ia tak gentar. Justru persis di dalam hatinya, ia merasa kini ia perlu merasa senang. Akan kembali beradu mulut dengan polisi. Sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi pria yang haus akan dunianya yang gelap. Lawakan jenaka yang akan membuatnya tertawa sendiri, membuatnya kembali bernostalgia akan kehidupannya yang bebas. Miris dan sadis, namun ia membutuhkannya.

Namjoon disodorkan begitu banyak pertanyaan. Juga begitu banyak pistol yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Tak menjawab, melainkan tertawa. Menyedihkan, kepolisian di negaranya bahkan takut dengan seorang tahanan yang tak lagi memegang senjata. Mereka mengancam seorang tahanan yang terborgol dengan pistol yang telah ditarik pelatuknya. Jika berani bermacam-macam, maka tewas lah ia disana bersamaan dengan isi kepalanya yang keluar. Namun Namjoon tak melakukan sedikitpun hal aneh.

Jelas saja–apa tertawa lantang sebagai respon utama dari setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, dapat dikatakan sebagai hal aneh? Namjoon hanya tertawa puas. Ia tertawa karena merasa terhibur. Ia merasa terhibur sebab dalam keadaan terlemahnya pun, ia masih ditakuti oleh polisi bersenjata yang jelas saja akan memenangkan pertarungan andai saja Namjoon melawan. Jika tertawa adalah manusiawi, lalu mengapa kini ia dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh juga kebingungan. Seakan dua tahunnya di penjara benar-benar telah membuatnya gila. _Ah, tidak_. Namjoon memang gila, namun bisa-bisanya masih waras.

" _Harap perhatian, tahanan dengan nomor 093 baru saja datang."_

Pengeras suara berbicara, menggema di lorong, hingga tawa Namjoon dapat terhenti seketika begitu ia menemukan sekumpulan polisi yang mengerubungi pria dengan kaus biru. Baju khusus tahanan, dengan nomor 093 di sisi kiri dadanya. Senyum Namjoon mengembang melihat pria tersebut mulai diinterogasi di sampingnya– _hah_ , persis seperti kejadiannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka menggebrak, membanting, melempar, bahkan menghancurkan segala hal yang berada di samping mereka. Namun Namjoon dan pria tersebut sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Hanya diam. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi takut, _justru meremehkan_ , mungkin pria itu sama seperti Namjoon. Malas menjawab pertanyaan yang tak menarik sedikitpun.

Namjoon masih ingin memperhatikan pria tersebut–ia masih ingin terus menyaksikan para polisi yang frustasi mendapatkan jawaban tak acuh pria tersebut. Namun begitu tangannya ditarik paksa. Dicengkram tanpa hati, menyeretnya untuk kembali menuju selnya, senyuman di wajah Namjoon kian melebar. Matanya tak berhenti memandang pria dengan nomor 093 di kaosnya.

" _Akan kubawa kau keluar dari sini dan kembali merajai dunia."_

* * *

Tak ada hal yang jauh menyenangkan bagi para kriminal yang terpenjara, selain dapat kembali merasakan kebebasan selepas melangkah keluar dari jeruji penjara. Dan hal serupa terjadi pada Kim Namjoon. Bibirnya tak kunjung terhenti menarik senyuman yang sempurna. Tak luntur dari wajahnya. Persis seperti krayola ya terlukis apik di atas kanvas. Apa yang dirindukannya dapat kembali ia rengkuh–kulitnya dapat kembali mendapat asupan sinar matahari, irisnya dapat kembali melihat luasnya dunia, dan kedua kakinya dapat kembali berpijak di daratan yang bebas. Tak akan lagi ada yang menghalanginya. Tidak dengan polisi, tidak dengan politisi, tidak dengan hukum, tidak dengan _segalanya_.

Pernah terkurung dan hampir tergunjing mentalnya, bukan berarti Namjoon akan menyesali perbuatan lampaunya. Jika mengharapkan Kim Namjoon yang kini telah berubah menjadi pria berwibawa yang rendah hati, _matilah_. Tidak akan ada pernah Kim Namjoon yang seperti itu di dunia. Secuilpun perubahan, tidak akan pernah Namjoon alami. Ia akan menjadi Kim Namjoon yang sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum ia terkepung dan dengan terpaksa menyerahkan dirinya dalam keadaan terdesak. Seluruh tindak kriminalitasnya akankembali berlanjut;

Mulai dari sekarang.

Kim Namjoon dengan akal cerdasnya tak akan pernah mungkin kehabisan cara. Kim Namjoon dengan segala kejeniusannya tak akan pernah meleset dalam membuat perhitungan, termasuk dalam penyusunan rencananya. Rencana yang telah ia pikirkan matang-matang sejak enam tahun yang lalu–pada saat dimana ia menghajar teman satu selnya dan akhirnya dapat menyalurkan dahaganya terhadap kehidupannya yang kejam. Saat dimana ia kembali ditarik untuk diinterogasi mengenai masalah yang dibuatnya, dan secara kebetulan bertemu dengan pria yang membuatnya _tertarik_ untuk menariknya keluar dari interniran. Pria asing yang dirasanya cocok untuk diajak menguasai dunia bersama.

"Jadi siapa namanya?"

Namjoon bermonolog, salah satu hobinya. Jemarinya sibuk bermain diatas laptop, beberapa kali berhenti untuk sekedar membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Terkadang untuk sekedar menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap panas.

"Min Yoongi?" Ia membaca ulang nama yang terpapar di layar laptopnya. "Nama yang asing," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Ia kembali melanjutkan sejumlah keterangan yang tersisa di halaman berikutnya.

 _Name : Min Yoongi  
Date of Birth : March 9th, 1993  
Position : Main sniper of Dark Mafia  
Status : Imprisoned_

Senyuman di wajah lantas mengembang begitu melihat biodata singkat Yoongi. Seorang penembak jarak jauh? Posisi yang menguntungkan–Namjoon membutuhkan orang seperti itu. Akan menguntungkan dirinya dalam segi manapun, dan lagi, mengetahui Yoongi berasal dari salah satu agensi mafia yang berpengaruh besar dalam dunia kriminal di Asia, mungkin Namjoon harus bergerak cepat untuk menggaet Yoongi bersama dirinya.

"Jika hanya melangkah berdua, mungkin aku dan Yoongi tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Dibandingkan kembali tertangkap polisi, buruknya lagi kami akan terbunuh terlebih dahulu karena _seleksi alam_ yang ketat."

Ia kembali bermonolog. _Sudah kubilang_ , itu memang hobinya. Tangannya menarik kacamatanya dari batang hidungnya, meletakannya di atas nakas. Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam, mencoba mencari sebuah ketenangan sejenak untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang panas. Kepalanya ia dongakkan keatas, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tak lagi terurus. Catnya mulai mengeropos, jika hujan datang maka air merembes keluar dari setiap sudut. Delapan tahun tak dihuni sebab penghuninya terkurung di tempat lain, membuat rumahnya menjadi setengah hancur begitu Namjoon kembali menginjakkan kakinya kesini.

"Aku butuh orang lain." Ucapan itu spontan keluar dari mulut Namjoon begitu ia mulai menyingkirkan kelopak matanya agar tak lagi menutupi kedua iris temaramnya. "Mungkin– mungkin enam atau tujuh orang?" Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Otaknya kembali terasa panas, bersamaan dengan adrenalin di sekujur tubuhnya yang menggebu-gebu tanpa alasan. "Tujuh, termasuk diriku." Namjoon membenarkan posisinya, kini ia terduduk dengan tegak. Tak lagi bersandar santai di kepala ranjang.

"Aku akan membangun organisasi mafiaku sendiri. Aku tak membutuhkan banyak orang, aku hanya membutuhkan tujuh anggota berkualitas, _termasuk diriku sendiri_. Betul, memang seharusnya begitu." Namjoon berujar antusias. Ia menarik laptopnya untuk kembali mendekat dengannya, kembali menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetik sejumlah kata dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik.

Rencananya yang mulai ia susun dengan apik–dimulai dari rencana pembebasan Min Yoongi, disusul dengan pencarian lima anggota lainnya yang akan dilakukan selepas menggaet Yoongi bersamanya. Segala hal yang tergambar di otaknya ia tuliskan, apa yang ia lakukan setelah seluruh anggotanya terkumpul, juga cara-cara licik yang akan ia lakukan untuk membawa nama mafianya naik ke posisi tertinggi hingga mereka menjadi satu-satunya mafia yang merajai dunia kriminalitas.

Lantas Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begitu nyaring, hingga ia hampir kehabisan napasnya sendiri. Kewarasan yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali membungkusnya, telah hilang, _lagi_. Ia menjadi gila begitu membayangkan seluruh emosi dan dendamnya telah terbayar. Pribadinya lantas tak jelas saat ia membayangkan wajah orang-orang yang hancur selepas ia gesekkan di aspal. Imajinya mulai mengambang terlalu tinggi. Mayat dimana-mana, kematian bertebaran tanpa henti, ia tak memiliki kontrol dan terus mencongkel satu per satu mata mereka yang menangis ketakutan di hadapannya.

 _Rencana yang indah, harapan yang mengaggumkan_ ;

Terlalu mengangumkan sampai-sampai Namjoon lupa diri jika bisa saja, salah satu dari rencana yang telah ia susun akan gagal di tengah jalan dan menghambat segalanya.

.

"Namjoon-ssi, ada urusan apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum, kedua sudut bibirnya saling tarik membuat segaris lengkung di wajahnya. Raut wajahnya sendu. Tak lagi terlihat garis bengis, maka dengan segala akting bodohnya di hadapan para pihak kepolisian, Namjoon patut dijuluki aktor ulung. Berpakaian rapih dengan kemeja putih serta celana hitam panjang yang membalut tungkai kakinya, rambut yang disugar menyamping hingga kini keningnya terpampang nyata. Sulit dipercaya jika pria berahang tegas ini pernah melakukan segudang tindak kriminalitas, _dan sejujurnya_ , masih berlanjut hingga sekarang ini.

"Hanya ingin bernostalgia sebentar, Pak." Ia menjawab dengan nada suara rendah, turun, tak tinggi sama sekali. Pola bahasa yang ditata dengan rapih, aksen bicara yang formal dan sopan. Para polisi tak memiliki alasan untuk mendepak jauh-jauh Kim Namjoon, selagi ia tak membuat masalah, dan melihat perubahan drastis yang dialami olehnya, maka mau tak mau mereka semua menyambut hangat eksistensi Kim Namjoon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Namjoon-ssi?"

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya. Pria tua tengil yang dulu pernah membanting kepala Namjoon ke sudut dinding karena hanya diam tak menjawab ribuan pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya–jika Namjoon lupa diri akan setiap rencana yang telah disusunnya secara apik, dan enggan menjalankannya dengan mulus tanpa cacat, mungkin kini Namjoon akan menampar wajah polisi bangsat tersebut. Ia tak akan segan-segan menusuk bola matanya dengan bolpoin, atau mungkin menyuruhnya menjilati lantai toilet hingga tewas.

Tapi Namjoon dengan segala keperfeksionisannya tak akan membiarkan rencananya gagal oleh egonya sendiri.

"Baik, aku merasa lebih baik." Ia tersenyum, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menunjukkan sebilah ketulusan dibalik rematan tangannya yang bersembunyi. Punggung lebarnya memiliki peran atas ini semua. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin bertemu dengan tahanan bernama, eum–siapa namanya, aku hanya mengingat nomornya. 093 kalau tidak salah?" Namjoon menerka-nerka, salah satu dari bagian penyamaran yang juga ia luncurkan.

"Min Yoongi?" Pria itu balas menerka, dan Namjoon hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. Berlaga idiot di segala kondisi. "Ada urusan apa dengannya?"

"Sepertinya urusan keluarga." Namjoon menjawab singkat. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau tetanggaku adalah orang tua dari Min Yoongi. Mereka ingin datang menjenguk tapi sudah terlalu rentan untuk bangkit, setelah tahu anaknya di penjara di lokasi yang sama denganku, maka aku menawarkan diri untuk menyampaikan pesan mereka."

"Mengesankan. Pantas saja ia tak pernah mendapat kunjungan. Kalau begitu, bawa tahanan 093 kesini."

 _Polisi bodoh_ , Namjoon mengaum puas.

"Apa aku boleh meminta ruang berdua untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Min Yoongi? Bila kalian berkenan, mungkin ruang interogasi? Aku akan membayar dengan apapun sebagai balasannya–hal yang akan kubicarakan dengan Min Yoongi menyangkut dengan privasi dan aib keluarganya. Uh, akan memalukan kalau masalah keluarga terdengar oleh orang-orang tak bersangkutan."

Sejak awal Namjoon sudah menebak jika pihak kepolisian akan curiga dengan alasannya. Meminta ruang interogasi yang kedap suara dan tertutup, mungkin saja hal yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi. _Walau memang_ , maksud dan tujuan utama Namjoon meminta ruang interogasi adalah untuk melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Jika kalian memiliki kesulitan meretas halaman terlarang atau butuh bantuanku untuk membuka data yang tersembunyi, aku akan membantu. Kapanpun yang kalian butuhkan. Lagipula, memang sebenarnya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan privasi sebaiknya tidak diucapkan secara blak-blakan–"

Ucapan Namjoon terhenti begitu seorang polisi menuntun seorang pria asing dengan kulit kelewat pucat. Tubuhnya kurus dan ringkih, namun kedua sudut matanya tajam. Persis, mata seorang penembak jarak jauh memang dominan tajam dan dingin. Itu Min Yoongi, dan perlahan Namjoon mulai dapat merasakan adrenalinnya yang terpacu. Pria itu dingin dan sarkas, akan sedikit sulit juga banyak membuang waktu untuk bernegoisasi dengannya. Tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jika Min Yoongi dengan segala ucapan tak disaringnya mampu membuat lawan bicara ciut, maka Kim Namjoon dengan kepandaiannya dalam bergelut lidah yang akan membuat Min Yoongi ciut di tempat.

Ia yang akan memastikannya,

 _Nanti_.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Polisi tua itu mengangguk setuju. Tak merasakan sedikitpun niat jahat yang tersirat di balik _mantan_ penghuni hotel prodeo tersebut. Dalam hal sesederhana ini saja, disimpulkan alasan mengapa banyak orang berhati murni yang jatuh bertekuk lutut oleh para sosok yang tergenang dalam kegelapan. Karena mereka yang naif tidak akan pernah bisa membaca jalan pikir orang licik–mereka yang diakui suci, akan selamanya berbuat baik bahkan pada seorang penjahat sekalipun. Tidak memandang bulu, hingga akhirnya akan menyesal di akhir nanti.

Jelasnya; _seorang iblis pasti waspada terhadap iblis lainnya_. Kunci utama kehidupan mereka yang tinggal di jalur bawah, gelap dan kejam. Tak damai, dan bising.

Namjoon dituntun bersama Min Yoongi menuju ruang interogasi. Ruang kedap suara, tempat teraman baginya untuk bernegoisasi bersama. Ia melangkah di belakang, tak ingin mengambil selangkah lebih maju untuk sekedar menyamakan langkah dan jarak. Entah, dalam hidupnya ia hanya memiliki dua pilihan; melangkah di depan, atau di belakang. Mereka yang melangkah di tengah-tengah adalah orang tak berpendirian. Dan tentu saja, Namjoon adalah salah satu dari _mereka_ yang teradiski oleh posisi di depan–dimana ia yang melangkah memberikan koordinasi pada orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Kami hanya bisa memberi waktu tiga puluh menit, kalau begitu silahkan berbicara."

Namjoon mengulas senyuman begitu pintu ruang interogasi ditutup. Hanya bersisa dirinya dan Min Yoongi yang menjaga jarak dengannya–nampak jelas raut kebingungan yang bercampur dengan rasa tak ingin peduli.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, pulang sana."

Namjoon bersiul santai mendengar kalimat yang Yoongi keluarkan. Tajam dan sarkas, persis seperti bayangannya. Dikriminan negatif, realitas yang terkadang menyakitkan. Belum berucap apa-apa namun sudah diremukkan dalam sekali bicara. Min Yoongi memang luar biasa, tapi ia akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar luar biasa apabila berkenan bergabung dengan organisasi yang tengah dibangunnya kini. Jika Min Yoongi menolak, maka Namjoon yang akan membuatnya menyesal menjalani kehidupan.

"Wow, tenang bung. Kau pasti mengenaliku, bukan?" Namjoon bertanya, sekedar berbasa-basi sembari mengeluarkan laptopnya dari peradaban.

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang tegas, lugas, tidak main-main.

"Aku datang kesini untuk memberikanmu tawaran, jadi kumohon selagi aku berbicara, jaga mulutmu agar tidak memotong pembicaraanku seenak udel." Ucapan yang serius, Namjoon bersumpah jika ia tak lagi ingin bermain-main. Ia sadar betul, membujuk pribadi seperti Yoongi akan sulit dan membuang terlalu banyak waktu–dan lagi, ia hanya mendapatkan 30 menit. Jika terlalu banyak dihabiskan untuk bermain-main dan berbasa-basi, maka waktunya akan hangus secara cuma-cuma.

"Aku memiliki niat untuk membawamu keluar dari sini, _well_ , kurasa bagi siapapun yang menetap di penjara selama bertahun-tahun, ini adalah tawaran yang menarik."

"Aku menolak."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, keparat." Namjoon menghembuskan napasnya frustasi. "Sudah kubilang jaga mulutmu agar tidak menyelak ucapanku." Ujarnya, lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Namun Yoongi tak gentar. Jelas, dua pria yang kini saling duduk berhadapan adalah tipikal pria yang tak takut mati.

"Kita sama-sama pernah mengendap disini, aku hampir mati karena delapan tahunku terasa begitu menyiksa. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau, tapi kuharap kau menerima tawaranku. Aku akan membangun organisasi kecil-kecilan, namun kuharap dapat berpengaruh besar di dunia bawah. Tujuh orang, termasuk kau dan aku. Dan kupastikan ke lima anggota lainnya adalah orang-orang berkualitas. Aku menjual nyawaku sendiri padamu, juga anggota lainnya yang belum kutemukan. Kalau nanti kau merasa menyesal karena menerima tawaranku yang satu ini, maka kau bebas membunuhku."

Segaris senyuman menyungging tipis di sudut garis wajah Yoongi. Ia nampak tertarik, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin tak terbaca. Namjoon mulai was-was– _bisa jadi_ , pria ini sama gilanya seperti dirinya dulu ketika harus mengurung diri dan tak mendapatkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup untuk relung paru-parunya.

"Apa aku boleh membunuhmu sekarang?"

"Oh, bung, sebenarnya kita _akan_ mati sekarang ini."

Sebelah alis Yoongi tergerak skeptikal. Raut wajahnya kebingungan. Jelas sekali ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon–bahasanya terlalu _pointless_ , dan kalimatnya terlalu ambigu. Ia tak berbicara apapun namun garis wajahnya menggambarkan segalanya. Namjoon menarik segaris senyuman jenaka di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum setengah licik, namun konyol.

"Kau tahu banyak keunggulan dari ruang interogasi ini?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Hanya wajahnya yang menggambarkan raut penuh tanya.

Lagi-lagi Kim Namjoon tersenyum. Segera disusul oleh tawanya yang hambar. "Aku akan melakukan _usaha_ bunuh diri sekarang ini– _well_ , ruang interogasi sepertinya cukup aman. Mungkin kau mengenal idiot tua yang senang merakit bom gila? _Ah,_ mustahil kau mengenalnya. Si idiot itu temanku, bukan temanmu," ia terkikik geli. Sedang Yoongi yang duduk di hadapannya hanya dapat merotasi kedua bola matanya malas. "Ia merakit bom yang tak akan mempan pada ruang kedap suara, kendalinya berada pada alat ini." Ujung ruas jemari Namjoon dengan tak tahu diri menunjuk ke arah laptopnya.

Ia tersenyum licik;

dan Yoongi menyadari senyuman itu.

"Oh bung. Kau cerdas juga licik." Yoongi tak memuji, namun ia mendapatkan Namjoon mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih banyak' dengan aksen yang menjijikan. Rasanya, ia seperti ingin meludahi pria tersebut. "Ini bukan tawaran, ini _paksaan._ "

" _Bukan_." Namjoon menjawab lugas. "Jika kau menerima tawaranku, aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Aku sudah meletakkan bomnya di beberapa titik _tadi malam_ , setelah melepas kendalinya aku akan segera meretas website resmi negara dan menghapus namamu. Dan yah, kemungkinan kita akan masuk dalam daftar korban yang tubuhnya hancur karena ledakan ini." Ujarnya.

Yoongi mencebik. Ia mengumpat sarkas, Namjoon tebak itu memang kebiasaan buruknya yang telah mendarah daging. "Tidak semudah itu, bung."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat semuanya menjadi mudah."

Jawaban itu keluar begitu absolut dari mulut Namjoon. Dua sekon ia gunakan untuk menyugar rambutnya menggunakan jemarinya; ia sejenak tersenyum. Namun raut wajahnya kembali datar dan serius. "Aku tak ingin bertindak murahan dengan memberimu banyak keuntungan dan membuatmu menerima tawaranku. Tapi aku serius ketika mengatakan bahwa aku ingin membawamu keluar dari sini. Setidaknya bebas selangkah lebih baik dibandingkan mendekap disini. Memangnya kau tidak rindu memegang senapan?"

Jarang-jarang terukir segaris lengkungan di tengah belah bibir Yoongi. Dan kini, Yoongi benar-benar tersenyum. Rindu senapan ya? Sejujurnya ia rindu. _Jelas_ , ia menghabiskan lebih dari lima tahunnya untuk memegang senapan dan membidik targetnya melalui jarak sejauh lebih dari tiga puluh meter. Seharusnya ia rindu, dan _oh_ , ia memang merindukannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Pandangan keduanya saling bertabrakkan. Iris kelam yang haus akan darah–dua pasang mata yang telah tenggelam dalam dunia kriminalitas yang kejam. Yoongi kembali tersenyum hangat. Ia mengangguk, dan setelahnya ia mendapati Namjoon yang berkutat bersama laptopnya. Dua detik setelahnya, suara ledakan menggema.

Namjoon benar-benar menghancurkan daerah sekitar, bersama dengan kantor polisi ini.

Ketika getaran juga ledakan datang, keduanya saling bertatapan. Namjoon tersenyum puas sedang Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya–tak ada yang gentar. Tak ada raut wajah terkejut begitu mendengar ledakan keras yang memekikkan gendang telinga.

Senyuman di wajah Namjoon tak kunjung luntur. Ia menutup laptopnya. Kembali memasukannya pada tasnya. Tungkai kakinya bangkit, berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka pintu ruang interogasi untuk menatap keadaan sekitar. Namjoon bersiul, ia memandang puas ke arah luar–segalanya hancur. Bom itu benar-benar gila. Daging merah penuh darah bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Anyir merebak, tidak ada satupun entitas yang masih tersadar disana. Kecuali Namjoon dan Yoongi yang kini saling berdiri berdampingan.

"Mereka semua mati." Yoongi bergumam.

"Dan kita _hidup_." Namjoon melangkah pergi. Menginjak mayat yang tewas bersama bagian tubuh mereka yang hancur. Ia mendahului Yoongi, namun setelahnya kembali berbalik dan menepuk pundak pria tersebut.

" _Welcome to the gang."_

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Jadi ini baru chapter satu, hehe. Chapter satu loh.

Padahal ff ini udah dipikirin lama banget tapi baru kesampean di upload sekarang– _murni kengaretan saya_ :(

Sok kalau gitu review/fav/follow atau apain ajalah terserah yang penting anu. Anu apaan.

Ya pokoknya gitulah.

.

.

.

 _Sincerely,_ Nn. **yellow-ssi** ft. sasaeng fansnya, **prxmroses**


End file.
